


After

by Songstress42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songstress42/pseuds/Songstress42
Summary: “ He senses a presence and looks over. At the other end of the bridge is the figure of a man in a suit and trench coat.“Cas.” The name sighs its way out of him, like it’s a part of him.”Takes place directly after the last shot on the bridge. The episode was short and they 100% could have ended with something like this but I guess that’s what fanfiction is for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	After

He stands on the bridge with his brother.

He feels at peace, unhurried. Like everything will happen eventually, there is no need to rush.

He lets the calm wash over him. He feels centred and happy. The river flows out from below them. The air is fresh. He lets his face relax into a smile.

He senses a presence and looks over. At the other end of the bridge is the figure of a man in a suit and trench coat.

“Cas.” The name sighs its way out of him, like it’s a part of him.

The man smiles at him.

“Hello, Dean.”

Before he can say another word he is crossing the bridge, gripping him tight, and pulling him in for a kiss that feels like it’s long overdue.

He had never once considered that Cas was capable of something so mundane as regular, human love. Or he had never allowed himself to consider.

Now here, in heaven, he feels none of the burden of expectation. He feels free to have what he wants.

He pulls back from the kiss, hoping it’s what Cas wants too.

The angel looks dazed for a moment before frowning and tilting his head, looking at Dean like he’s gazing into his soul. He must see something good because he breaks into a smile, grabs Dean by his jacket, and pulls him into another kiss.

His heart is light and full of love. He melts into it.

They break for air they no longer need, foreheads resting against each other.

“I love you.” Dean murmurs, pulling back to gauge Castiel’s reaction.

Cas smiles a wide, genuine smile, “I know.” He says.

His eyes have a glint to them that tells Dean he knows exactly what he just referenced while still being absolutely genuine about it.

Dean’s mouth breaks into a wide smile and he laughs.

He pulls the angel into his arms, hugging him tightly the way he’s wanted to do since The Empty swallowed him up.

He turns to see Sam resting against Baby’s hood, a soft smile on his face.

Dean gestures him over. He claps a hand on his brother’s back and holds his angel close to him with the other.

They look out at the heaven that their little family has made with luck and hard work and a whole lot of love.

It’s perfect.


End file.
